


APPROPRIATE

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Camelot (Series 1) [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Challenge Response, Complete, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 02:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Sixth Challenge:</b> What Might Have Been<br/>Choose one major decision a character has made on the show, then have them choose a different path.</p><p><b>Summary:</b>Arthur stands up to his uncle and defends his love.</p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	APPROPRIATE

** Title: APPROPRIATE **

** Author: [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[ **sidhe_faerie**](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/) **

** Rating: G **

** Characters/Pairings: ** Arthur/Gwen, Agravaine  

** Spoilers:  set during 4x05 ‘His father’s son’ **

** Disclaimer: ** MERLIN is not mine, wish it was.

** Summary: Arthur stands up to his uncle and defends his love. **

** Author’s notes:  ** NO BETA please excuse the mistakes. I look forward to your comments.

** Heart of Camelot Sixth Challenge ** : What Might Have Been

Choose one major decision a character has made on the show, then have them choose a different path.  

  


** APPROPRIATE **

  
There was a knock on the door of the council chambers and Arthur bade them to enter

  
Agravaine entered and walked to where Arthur was seated. “I am sorry to disturb you, my lord.”

  
Arthur was sure he wasn’t in the least sorry. “Something the matter, Uncle?”

  
"I dare to hope that my advice has been of some use these past months." Agravaine started.

  
“Of course it has, you know that.”

  
"There is something I wish to discuss with you. But...it is a delicate matter." Agravaine went on.

  
“Yes?”

  
“It concerns Guinevere.” 

  
“What about her?” Arthur had the feeling he wasn’t going to like this.

  
“She's a beautiful woman, sire, and possessed of many fine qualities, I have no doubt. But she is a servant.”

  
“That doesn't matter to me.”

  
“Nor to me. I assure you. No, i--it's your people that concern me.” Agravaine tried to save his point.  

  
Arthur looked at his uncle like he was mental. “Are you saying that it’s inappropriate for me to be seen with Guinevere?”

  
“Arthur, the people expect you to marry a princess not a blacksmiths daughter.” Agravaine tried to make his point. “If you must be with her make her your mistress.”

  
Arthur held up his hand to silence him. “I am king, am I not? That means I get to marry as I choose. What would the people say if I were to suddenly shed myself of the sister of one of my knights? They would see me as a user of women and petty.” Arthur pointed to the door. “Now if you don’t mind.”

  
Agravaine stood and bowed. “Sire.” He turned and walked out of the room. His face was angry. Morgana’s face will be angry too when he tells her.

  
Later that evening Arthur knocked on Gwen’s door in the lower town. 

  
Gwen smiled as she opened the door. “Arthur, come in.” 

  
Arthur walked into the tiny house. He took a single red rose from beneath his cloak and handed it to Gwen. “For My Lady.”

  
“Thank you.” Gwen took the rose and smelled it. “My King.”

  
“And your love too I hope.” Arthur smiled at her. “You are mine.” 

  
“Always.” Gwen put her arms around him and gave him a kiss.       


End file.
